The Aerial Acrobats
Push up the front, fallback, do something, just move, please move, move! MOVE! The hit must have landed only a few meters from where Savannah was standing. SPARTAN 101, her name was, which was nice seen as she always brought good news; Evidence being a hinge-head, quite literally, at your feet. She laughed it off and kept firing into the distance. There was some plasma fire being returned, but nothing too severe. The wraith was bugging Scott tho. "Savannah, fall back. Wait for us." She had to be at least 60 meters ahead by now, running towards the surplus of Grunts, Jackals, and Elites she could kill. Then a Zealot pounced behind her with an energy sword; It braced by her shoulder pad. Hell, that could have completely cut off her arm. Yeah, and I tell Serwell to be cautious. She simply turned around and smacked the thing, honestly would be funny if it didn't have full intent to kill her in the most painful possible way. She never took things seriously; winning trait, really, but also dangerous. It was only when she got pinned to the ground that Scott was forced to react. His SPACEBRAKE-IV systems warned him that his ARCHER Jetpack, called NOGRAV, was still overheated and it was dangerous to take off. He didn't listen, he simply launched and dragged the elite with a knife through the back of it's throat. By the time it was dead, he had a burning hot coal on his back. "Sorry boss, I'll be more careful next time. Promise". Scott brushed it off and looked at the land zone. The CAS-Class was making rounds near here; still outmatched by the Swordsman, easily, but still intimidating. Probably evacuating that dammed Field Marshal with a Phantom; they had to get there. It was their goal. The admiral wouldn't like it if they didn't complete their goal. It was still about 550 meters away. Have we only traveled a couple hundred meters? man. "''Team, let's rally here.". Just then, Erman Serwell and Camayla Kyr flew in, their armors splatched with purple blood. "Sorry we're late, boss. Had a run-in with a wraith but we showed it up". "Alright, alright, no time. Guys, fly to that launch pad. Because of a certain someone, I had to overheat my pack and I can't fly without it letting me fall to my untimely-but-inevitable death. So, I'm gonna hitchhike. Just get there and stop the Sangheili from leaving.". The SPARTANs did as they were told and left; Now it was time to get that ride. It wasn't with a pelican, tho. No, he had a better plan. A phantom was flying. The one that might evacuate him, potentially. Perfect bait. Using the last he could do without the pack failing, he flew the couple meters off the ground into the back. Barely finding a foothold, he managed to get inside the bay. ''Bing, boom, bash, you're dead now, and you're ship is gonna be trash. The pilot doesn't know. Even better. The Marshal had his forces pinning down the team. Shame. He started ascending into the dropship when he got kicked right out again. A 7 meter fall was a pretty painful one; he must have broke his back. Shame, because a plasma grenade was falling right on top of him. BOOM Nothing but charred elite now. He hijacked the cockpit and shot the forces on the ground; The team then filled into the dropship and departed. "Yeah, uhm, Scott, I don't think we are alone here". It was Camayla, and she was right. A group of angry Banshees and a couple Ghouls, even. This wasn't going to be fun. Or was it? "Hang on to your helmets, people." The Phantom accelerated quickly while firing on the ships. "Hey, guys, give me a hand?". Camayla and Erman kicked down one of the side panels and started firing on the trailing buggers. Some of them ended up destroyed and it sure shook up the Banshees; They fell out and it was up to destroying the 2 Ghouls now. "Hang on guys, I've got a nice idea.". Scott flew the dropship, surprisingly a quick ship, up near the CAS-Class. The Ghouls weren't stupid enough to fire on the ship, but maybe, just maybe, the Phantom. He started heading forward instead of upwards now. The Ghouls had probably locked on and- there goes the missiles. "EVERYBODY OUTSIDE, THREE, TWO.." the Phantom literally jerked to it's side and spilled the SPARTANs, jetpacking towards the ground. The Ghoul's missiles, still locked on the phantom, caused a massive explosion aided by the hulls of the Regimes ships. The whole carrier came down and the SPARTANs were evacuated with a Pelican; Another hail by Admiral Osman. The life of a SPARTAN, Scott thought. Keeps me alive until the day I die. Category:Dawn Continuum Category:Dawn Continuum Stories